The Secrets of Chocolate
by Scrawny Scrivener
Summary: Hunny is just having a bad day. So, he travels to his favorite bakery in hopes of lifting his spirits. Under revision


**Author's Note: ** This is my first attempt at Ouran High School Host Club fan fiction. I'm thinking about making it a crossover with InuYasha, but I haven't decided. I'm trying to add more context to the one shots I come up with and if you see anything or think I can change anything, please let me know!

/\/\/\/\

"Hunny-senpai, are you all right?"

The blond blinked. Haruhi's face was inches from his.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," He continued to pick at his cake.

"Doesn't seem so, Senpai."

She did not believe him. Hunny sighed. He really was not all right. Today had been one of his more worse days, especially since Takashi was away training at a temple in Kyoto like he has been for the past week.

"It's just that Takashi has been gone a while," he set his fork down on the plate with a soft clink. He really was worried for the tall brunette, though he knew Takashi could more than take care of himself.

"He should be back soon, Senpai," Haruhi reassured him. He smiled at the younger girl.

"I know, I'm just..."

Hunny trailed off, looking at his vanilla cake.

"It's all right."

He felt something on his head and looked up. Haruhi ruffled his hair.

"Okay, Haruhi-kun," He exclaimed. His smile had brightened. Haruhi really was trying to cheer him up and it nice to have someone make him smile instead of him working his charms in the Host Club. Speaking of that, he looked around. The room was empty except for them and Kyoya, who was packing up his laptop. "When did the club close?"

"I guess a minute ago, Senpai," was his answer. He got up and she followed suit. Haruhi started cleaning up. She was always the one that left last as she was their fellow host and cleaning lady, probably to pay back her debt more efficiently. It was awkward to just stand there as she picked up after everyone. He did not know how Kyoya could stay in the room while Haruhi cleaned.

"I'm going now. Bye Haruhi-kun, Kyoya-kun!"

Hunny exited the room before they could reply.

/\/\/\/\

"Quadruple Chocolate Brownie Supreme, coming right up!"

The new girl called out his order. If she thought it was odd that such an enormously rich cupcake was ordered by such a small person, she hid it well.

After leaving Ouran Academy, he had decided to try the only way he knew that could cheer him up, his favorite bakery. It helped that he was hungry, too.

Hunny watched as she moved deftly from the register after handing his card back and twirled around to reach the containers holding what he deemed the simplest ingredients his favorite bakery owned, the base cupcake, and briefly wondered if the girl had formal training in dance or martial arts.

The base cupcake came in many flavors. It was one of the things that drew him to this shop since the very first day he happened upon this slice of heaven with Takashi a few years ago. What he preferred to satiate his sweet tooth with depended on his mood and this place had a broad spectrum of flavors including caramel, banana, peach, pineapple, cherry, Neapolitan, and those three flavors separated. Hunny usually chose strawberry or peach on a goo day, pineapple in exciting ones, vanilla on lazy days, cherry when he was moody, and chocolate to cure those days that played out horribly wrong. Today was one of those chocolate days, he deemed, the reason for his ordering such a chocolatey dessert.

Another delicious thing he delighted upon discovering was that they also made hollow base cupcakes specifically for adding fillings, which they also had a variety of flavors from Boston cream to raspberry mousse, caramel, and fudge.

The new girl pumped fudge into his dark chocolate brownie cupcake. Hunny almost drooled as she topped it with milk chocolate frosting and poured hot fudge on top as a finishing touch, wiping her brow as a sigh escaped her lips. That cupcake just looked so appetizing and he definitely needed something to curb his downcast feelings about Takashi today.

"Here yo go," she smiled at him as she set the plate with his scrumptious looking cupcake on the table in front of him. "I hope you feel better."

"What?" How did she know?

Her smile never wavered.

"It's what I'd get if I was feeling down," she offered with a wink, brushing a stray hair away from her eyes. Now that he looked at her, he saw that she was around his age.

"Okay."

Hunny studied her. She had black hair pulled back into a pony tail and eyes almost as dark a chocolate color as the frosting on his cupcake. He looked down at his order. She was an odd girl.

"Don't worry," her voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Everything will work out for the best. After all, there's nothing that four types of chocolate cannot fix!"

"Yeah."

Hunny watched as she trotted back behind the counter as another customer walked in. She had surprised him.

He agreed with her, chocolate did seem to make everything better. Glad for the reassurance she gave him, Hunny dug into his Quadruple Chocolate Brownie Supreme. His eyes widened. It was delicious! He could feel the beginnings of a warm feeling brewing inside of him. The Maybe the rest of the day would not be so bad.


End file.
